In need of a Friend
by Puck Fido
Summary: [COMPLETED] Luna wasn't always crazy. She just needed a friend. When she gets one will she go crazy for him or will she push away. When she is most happy things just seem to go wrong for her, where will she end up? You find out by reading my story! HPLL
1. Default Chapter

Title: In Need of a Friend  
  
Author: ~*StrAnger*~   
  
Rating: PG-13 for now probably going to stay that way  
  
WARNINGS: This is a Harry/Luna story. I just read a great fanfic about them and realized there weren't too many so I wanted to encourage this pairing since I personally love it.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry potter. Yes, I do wish I did. Please, don't sue me.   
  
A/N: This is my second fanfic and I decided to make thins one a songfic. This story is based on the song Field of Innocence by Evanescence.   
  
__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*   
  
Luna Lovegood sat in a compartment starring out the window. She wondered to her self. Why are people cruel to me? Why do they judge me? I am nice aren't I? I am polite; I do what I'm supposed too.   
  
All I can do is watch and learn how I should be. Maybe that's it. I'm a freak because I'm a loner who watches everyone and doesn't talk. I'm only that way because no one likes me. I began to cry hiding it from myself. I'm afraid of crying, afraid it made her weak and little. I don't want to be weak or little.  
  
  
*I still remember the world  
  
From the eyes of a child  
  
Slowly those feelings  
  
Were clouded by what I know now*  
  
  
No one cares about me, whimpering Luna fell to the floor. If no one cares about me, then I don't care about them. I hate you all. I wish everyone would leave me alone. Let me go crazy, let me be crazy. I don't know anyone anymore. I am crazy and everyone else is normal I want to be normal but I can't.  
  
*Where has my heart gone  
  
An uneven trade for the real world  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all*  
  
I used to be so normal. I used to play with other witches and wizards in my backyard. I had so many friends. Then my father and his stupid magazine were called crazy. So people started calling me crazy, weird, freaky. I then started to talk to myself and hold myself. No one else would hold me anymore so I held myself.  
  
*I still remember the sun  
  
Always warm on my back  
  
Somehow it seems colder now*  
  
I sensed someone watching me whimper on the floor so I stopped. I was afraid to turn around and see a nasty face looking at me and thinking I was crazy. Then a hand was on my shoulder. It was warming and soothing. I turned around and saw it as, Harry Potter. I looked at him and he looked like he cared. Did he? Or was it pity. I didn't want pity but it was better then ignoring me.  
  
"Are you okay? I think I've seen you around, you a Ravenclaw?" Harry asked starring at me and making me very uncomfortable. I sat back down on the seat and pulled my hair back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. I'm fine, really." As soon as I said Luna Harry looked at me as everyone else did. "Yeah that's me, Loony. Go ahead leave call me a freak."  
  
*Where has my heart gone  
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything*  
  
Harry blinked, "No that's not it, I imagined Loony to be an ugly and insane girl." I a bit confused and a bit hurt started to cry. "But you're beautiful and you look lonely. Do you want me and my friends to sit with you?" I nodded and Harry wiped off my tears. "Let me get my friends."  
  
Harry came back with his friends and the rest of the ride they talked and laughed. I wasn't ready to talk and laugh with them but I was happy that they just sat with me. I was also Happy I made a friend. Harry Potter, my first friend since I came to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked at me and I smiled. A tear ran down my cheek. It was a tear of Happiness. Harry turned back to his friend named Ron and smiled. Soon everyone was smiling and I was really happy, for now.  
  
__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*  
  
Okay. So please, please, please, please x1000 please, review! That song through out the chapter was Field of Innocence by Evanescence. Evanescence really inspires me and encourages me to write. Thank you to all who are about to review! 


	2. More than a Friend

Title: In Need of a Friend  
  
Author: ~*StrAnger*~   
  
Rating: PG-13 for now probably going to stay that way  
  
WARNINGS: This is a Harry/Luna story. I just read a great fanfic about them and realized there weren't too many so I wanted to encourage this pairing since I personally love it.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry potter. Yes, I do wish I did. Please, don't sue me.   
  
A/N: XOXO Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I love you all, Mwauh! Thank you so much to all who reviewed. I want to thank the following reviewers:  
  
Nakita- I really have too agree with you Harry is so sweet and hot! He's my little Hawwy! Okay I admit he's not mine!  
  
Stargirl- yeah me too in the book they seemed to connect so well  
  
LyssasPen- Why, thank you. Harry and Luna, Luna and Harry!  
  
Even though only three people reviewed so far it feels like the whole world did. Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me, you people made my day! So, on with the sorry, oh and this is basically the same event as the last chapter but in Harry's point of view and a continuation.  
  
__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*   
  
Harry Potter walked on the bus with his too best friends looking for a seat. Not until the reached almost the back of the train did they find an empty compartment. They changed into their school robes and settled down.  
  
"Well, Harry how's it going?" Ron delightfully patted Harry on the back, when the trios herd a whimper. First it was soft and gentle, and then it grew worse.  
  
"I'm going to check that out, be right back." Harry got up and cautiously opened up the door to the compartment holding the whimpering girl. Her blonde hair was tangled and it dangled down and the young girl's body was curled up on the floor.  
  
Instinctively Harry approached her them thought for a moment. What if it's something personal? Screw it Harry thought, she needs a friend o talk to. Harry laid his hand on the girls shoulder and saw her turn to him.  
  
She was beautiful, maybe a bit red in the face but she was pale with almost clear green eyes. You could look into her through her eyes and stay there forever. Harry recognized this girl. He knew her from around somewhere. You couldn't forget those eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? I think I've seen you around, you a Ravenclaw?" I asked starring at her with my hand still on his shoulder. She sat up and got on the seat. She said she was Luna Lovegood, but she didn't look loony. She just looked lonely.  
  
After talking to her a bit more I got Ron and Hermione and we talked and laughed. I saw Luna smile and it was beautiful. I could have kissed her right then but I don't think it would have been appropriate. What I didn't notice was that Cho Chang walked through the train searching for a seat.  
  
Cho Chang walked past compartment after compartment looking for somewhere to sit. She was terribly sad after her breakup with Harry. She did go out with other people but really she missed Harry. He was special, sweet really cute. Cho realized what she lost and wanted more than anything to get Harry back.  
  
Cho came to the end of the train and saw Harry. This was it she was going to get him back. "Harry?" Cho asked tapping him on his shoulder. "Will you sit with me? I don't want to be alone. "Harry not wanting to leave his friends and Luna asked if she wanted to join him in that Compartment.  
  
"Isn't it a bit crowded in there?" Harry looked around and plopped on the floor. "Thanks Harry." Everyone knew Harry was always really nice. Even if you shot him he would forgive you. Cho looked down at Harry, "I'm sorry for what I did. And I really miss you."  
  
Luna for some reason became jealous of Cho. Harry was her friend and she didn't want Cho to hurt him. Luna thought Harry was simply her first and best friend but he was more than that.  
  
"It's okay Cho I shouldn't have brought up things you didn't want to think about." Harry put his hand on Cho's knee, "I don't know Cho I have to think about us." Blushing Cho nodded ignoring stares from Ron, Hermione and Luna.  
  
Luna was so surprised, she was horrified. Luna never liked Cho. But maybe Luna liked Harry, more than just a friend. Maybe I, Luna Lovegood Love Harry Potter.  
  
I love Harry, but he won't ever love me more than he does Ron. She wanted more than anything for Harry to notice her. And not just as a caring friend but as a lover. Luna was sick of herself, she was sick. How could Harry like a crazy girl? Luna began to sing silently to herself.  
  
*How many times have you told me you love her  
  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
  
How long have I stood here beside you  
  
I live through you  
  
You looked through me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
How many times have I done this to myself  
  
How long will it take before I see  
  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
  
Who now is left alone but me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Forever me and forever you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Only you, only true  
  
Everyone leave me stranded  
  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
  
I can't stay here another night  
  
Your secret in my heart  
  
Who could it be  
  
Ooh, Can't you see  
  
All along it was me  
  
How can you be so blind  
  
As to see right through me  
  
And Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Forever me and forever you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Only you, only true *  
By the time she finished singing she snapped back into reality and heard applause from the students in the compartment. She realized she was crying and whipped her face. She wasn't used to all the good attention and ran out of the compartment to the one in front of that one.  
  
She covered her face ashamed and rocked herself. Harry ran to her and held her in his arms. She stopped crying but continued to let Harry rock her.  
  
Harry realized how much Luna had been hurt by all the names she been called and the tricks that had been pulled on her. HE rocked Luna till she was calm then the Train came to a stop as it reached Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had thought about what Luna had sung and wondered if it meant anything. Before he could come up with anything Cho pulled him up and walked with him out of the bus leaving poor Luna to get up herself.  
  
__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*   
  
That song Luna sung is called Solitude by Evanescence. This Chapter was hard, I had to compete with my first chapter I'd say my best. So please don't be harsh and please oh please review! Thank you, ~*StrAnger*~ 


	3. Missing

Hello!  
  
A/N Sorry this took so long I recently have been having trouble doing anything. I feel better now so I decided to finally go through with the next chapter. I should have kept you people waiting so for that I'm sorry. I want to thank the reviewers of the last chapter.  
  
The Dreamer87  
  
stargirl  
  
winky_wink   
  
Sly4  
  
ProwlingKitKat  
  
Nakita   
  
I just love it when people review. Anyway here is my third Chapter and please no FLAMES!!! I accept structure criticism but flames disappoint me deeply.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry potter. Yes, I do wish I did. Please, don't sue me. This is a song fic using the song "Missing" by Evanescence.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Luna dragged her self out of the train after almost everyone had left it. She new it was too good to be true, Harry never liked her.  
  
It's not lie I care. He can go out with anyone; it's not going to be me. I don't need friends. People like me don't have friends, that's the way it is. At least I have myself to talk to.  
  
"Please, please forgive me,  
  
But I won't be home again.  
  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
  
'Isn't something missing?"  
  
Luna looked around after getting off the train. Everyone was too happy to be at school again. Then she spotted Harry, he was so beautiful, lie an angel. Luna then looked to his side where Cho Chang was laughing and pulling at his arm. Even Harry was smiling; did he forget who he rescued on the train? That was me, figures it was just pity.  
  
"You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
  
You forgot me long ago.  
  
Am I that unimportant...?  
  
Am I so insignificant...?  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
  
Harry was in a daze as he had just been pulled out from the train and into a huge crowed of students in a second. He searched for his friends while Cho Chang yanked him here and there. Finally he spotted Luna Lovegood, and her lovely green eyes. Good thing she wasn't looking at him or she would think he was an idiot for starring at her.  
  
Then Luna looked back at Harry when Harry was still looking at looked and there eyes collided then stayed focused on each other. The too people stared at each other, forgetting anyone else was there.  
  
Both of their eyes were full of love, too bad Cho's eyes were full of jealousy. When Cho realized the signals the too students were sending each other she pulled Harry toward her and planted a big kiss right on his lips.  
  
Luna looked away and squeezed her eyes shut her eyes that were beginning to water. Too embarrassed to move and to let down to stay Luna just fell to the floor and started to embrace herself.  
  
She though Harry had liked her by the way he look at her just then. Just when Cho had kissed Harry she new she couldn't have him.  
  
"Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
  
You won't try for me, not now.  
  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
  
Harry pulled away from the kiss. "What do you thin your doing Cho?" Harry was a bit confused and angry that he had lost the stare from Luna.  
  
"Sorry Harry but I miss you." Cho was in tears and was Harry with both her arms. "I've been thinking of you all summer and wishing that we were back together Harry!" Cho was now almost screaming.  
  
Harry gave Cho a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." He said in a soft whisper. Harry walked away from Cho and searched for Luna but he was bombarded by his too best friends.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked putting his arm around Harry's neck and messing up his hair. Ron had grown slightly taller than Harry and took every chance he had to show it.  
  
"Nothing really, Cho wants to get back together." Harry looked at his two friends with eyes pleading for help. "What should I do?"  
  
Ron put a huge grin on. "I'd say you go back with her, just leave Hermione for me." Hermione began to blush and gave Ron a kiss on the nose.  
  
"Really Harry, I think you should do what you think is right. Not what we tell you to do." Ron nodded in agreement and Hermione looked at Harry with the concern as she did often.  
  
Harry just walked in the real world but his mind was in dream land thinking about Luna. Her eyes filled with hope and disappointment and her pale skin showed fright. Her beautiful blonde hair surrounded her face and glowed, she was an angel from heaven.  
  
"Please, please forgive me,  
  
But I won't be home again.  
  
I know what you do to yourself,  
  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
  
'Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
  
The three students ate together at the feast and blindly congratulated the new comers to Gryffindor. Harry just wanted to go to his tower fall on his fell and stay there forever.  
  
Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was gloating to everyone that she and Harry had gotten back together. Seeing as Luna was at the same table and gossip moved fast making it possible for Luna to overhear the commotion.  
  
She couldn't take it everyone was congratulating Cho on getting back together. It was too much for someone who deeply loves Harry. How could Harry get back together with Cho when she had loved him? As soon as the students were dismissed Luna ran out of the dinning hall.  
  
Harry also fled from the dinning hall but instead of going to his room he went to what he called his own hidden tower. No one knew about it or at least no one went up to it. It was so quite and solitude there he could think peacefully with no interruptions.  
  
Except when Harry got to his tower a whimpering girl was in it. Her blonde hair was lying on the floor and the girl was at her side on the hard stone floor. Her hand laid out the low window and her fingers moved gracefully with the wind.  
  
Luna cried alone like she did often think solely of Harry.  
  
"And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
  
Knowing you don't care.  
  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
  
And wake without you there,  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't something..."  
  
"Hello Luna."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please X1000 review. I'll make sure to some up with the fourth chapter much faster than this one.  
  
~*StrAnger*~ 


	4. A dream

Hello!  
A/N Sorry this took so long. I am very lazy and ready to admit that. Thanks  
to my reviewers:  
  
Latinagal  
  
The Dreamer87  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon  
  
stargirl  
  
And thanks to anyone else who isn't there. I just love it when people  
review. Anyway here is my fourth Chapter and please no FLAMES!!! I accept  
structure criticism but flames disappoint me deeply.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry potter. Yes, I do wish I did. Please,  
don't sue me. This is a song fic using the song Tourniquet by Evanescence.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hello Luna" Luna froze alerted by the sudden noise. Not expecting anyone  
to come to the tower she hardly believed his words. Then as Harry walked  
closer to Luna she began to panic knowing it was really happening. Soon  
enough Luna was breathing in the sent of Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry." Luna managed a weak smile which immediately turn to a scowl when  
she realize that Harry belong to Cho. The damn jerk had the nerve to kiss  
Cho and be with her right after holding Luna in his arms. It was sickening  
to Luna and she jerked away from the touch of Harry.  
  
Puzzled Harry blinked twice, "Luna, what's the matter?" She wondered how a  
perfect boy could be so idiotic, she was jealous of Cho too jealous to put  
it in words. "Cho... she... you..." Stupidly stumbling on her words Luna  
flushed, embarrassed and enraged.  
  
"Cho? What's she got to do with anything? Did she hurt you? Tell me what  
she did!" The situation was quite funny to Luna, the fact that Harry  
started to scare himself was touching. Still Luna kept a hurt look on.  
  
"You hurt me Harry, not her. You were the one who pretended to like me  
while you were still going out with Cho. You, your a jerk and you need to  
learn how to treat people!" Luna stomped out of the tower, down the stairs,  
through the hallways, and to her bed.  
  
Harry sat in shock replaying the conversation in his head. What did he do?  
He wasn't going out with Cho and e wasn't pretending to like Luna he really  
did. He had never seen Luna raise her voice like she did, even if they had  
just met. Glumly he dragged himself to the door of Hagrid's but he wasn't  
there. Not knowing where to go he walked around outside ignoring the  
curfew.  
  
Harry fell on a patch of grass beside the lake and sighed. Life was just a  
big misunderstanding at that point of time. "Can't sleep either, golden  
boy. Harry sprang himself into the lake surprised by Draco's presence.  
Soaked Harry crawled from the water to the grass.  
  
"I suppose sleep is out of the question for me at the moment." Like a dog  
Harry shaked all the water out of his hair and sprayed Draco.  
  
"WATCH IT!" Draco screamed. Harry laughed and started splashing Draco wet.  
Soon enough both boys were soaked. Calming down they sat down and realized  
they were shivering from the cold. "We both know you need the sleep potter  
so why staying up?"  
"It's none of your business Malfoy. Besides how do I know an evil boy like  
you wouldn't tell everyone my problems?"  
  
"Fine I'll tell you why I can't sleep. Nothing you say can ruin my  
reputation." Smirking Draco sighed. "You see all my dumb friends follow my  
every command, which is pretty nice but no one in Slytherin has a friend  
like personality. I can't even trust one of them with my bloody secrets  
because all they want to do is gossip about how Draco isn't the strong  
warrior everyone says he is."  
  
Harry was surprised by Malfoy. Never once has he shown weakness, besides  
being a total brat. Now all of a sudden he was spilling his issues out to  
his enemy.  
  
"I guess I just need a partner in crime as you could say." Draco stood up,  
"Nice talking to you potter, say hello to Hermione for me."  
  
Mockingly he walked away. Harry knew Malfoy was trying to annoy him but  
still Harry had no choice but to believe the guy really was lonely. Talking  
to him took his mind off Luna but she was still tearing him apart. A bit  
relieved though, Harry walked to his bed and fell in it without showering  
or changing.  
  
His dream was that night of no other than he who must not be named. Loudly  
a terrified scream was echoing in his head. It screamed for Harry, it said  
it loved him, and it cried in terror. He recognized the voice but hoped he  
was wrong. It was horrible but in the background a song played. It went  
like this  
  
I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
(So much more)  
I lay dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal.  
  
I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
  
Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forgive me?  
  
I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
  
(Return to me salvation)  
(I want to DIE!)  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied ?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.  
  
After the song his dream stopped but not before a man laughed evilly, not  
just any man but he who must not be named. When Harry opened his eyes it  
was still dark but luckily he had enough time to shower and change before  
his first classes of the year.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
R&R!!! Ok whew my fourth chapter. Remember don't flame!  
  
Thank you, ~*StrAnger*~ 


	5. A Dream Come True

Hello!  
  
A/N Sorry this took so long. I am very lazy and ready to admit that. Thanks to my lovely reviews, you rock!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry potter. Yes, I do wish I did. Please, don't sue me. This is a song fic using the song Tourniquet by Evanescence.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry awoke on that Saturday morning drenched in sweat. For a moment he pondered the nightmare he had, it was Luna who was screaming and Harry knew his reveries almost always came true. This on he hoped he could prevent. What he still did not understand was the song. He had never heard it before but it was still quite familiar. He knew Luna wasn't safe and he knew he had to help. Somehow the song seemed a bit odd and suspicious; however, Harry was not able to link it to anything.  
  
"Harry? What you doing up so early?" Dean asked from his bed. "Harry gasped in pain and pressed his hand to his scar, like a fire Harry's scar burned. "Harry, are you alright?" Dean curiously looked over at Harry's scar. He began to approach him when he reacted.  
  
"Sorry dean, I'm fine. I'll see you later, though. I have something I have to do." Quickly Harry jumped off his bed and climbed in the shower do to the stench he was covered in. He stood in the shower of cold water for minutes frozen still. What if Luna was already in trouble? What if he couldn't do anything? He remembered how he could not help his godfather so how would this be any different? Harry realized only one thing, no matter the situation he had to try.  
  
After his shower Harry ran to the tower he had saw Luna at the other day. The stairs to the tower went on and on keeping Harry away from what lay in the tower. Stopped in the doorway, Harry saw a figure in the corner. It looked as a black lump and he tapped it. Suddenly a girl rolled out of the cloak. The girl was pale and her skin ice cold. Her heart wasn't beating and she had no pulse. Harry dropped to his knees and yelled. He checked for any sign of life five more times with hope with no luck he embraced the girl. For the first time in a while he cried.  
  
"No Luna, how could you have done this?" Tears of confusion and horror ran down Harry's face. He barely knew this girl and his heart died when she did. She broke his heart, but why?  
  
"I knew you would come just like you have come many times before." Harry knew it was Voldemort behind him. He didn't care until a melody began, then he heard the words to the song.  
  
I tried to kill the pain,  
  
But only brought more.  
  
(So much more)  
  
I lay dying,  
  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal.  
  
I'm dying,  
  
Praying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
Screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
Pictures began to reveal themselves in Harry's mind. Flashes of Luna appeared in front of his emerald eyes. She had a tourniquet. She was killing herself. She was dying.  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long.  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
Will you forgive me?  
  
She looked hopeless, but then like another person. It wasn't Luna's eyes filled with tears that Harry was seeing. This person was not the real Luna, Harry could only tell from the feeling he had.  
  
I'm dying,  
  
Praying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
Screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
Harry then began to cry. A tourniquet lay before him. It was his wand but serving just the purpose he could die. He lifted the wand to his body and began to murmur a hex.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
(Return to me salvation)  
  
(I want to DIE!)  
  
He was about to kill himself when a student jumped on his back. "Stop you idiot, you'll kill yourself!" Draco ripped Harry's wand from his fingers. "Are you mad?" Out of energy, Harry fell to the ground.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave.  
  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
  
Will I be denied ?  
  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.  
  
Awaken by Draco Harry rose and screamed. "LUNA!" He panicked while he crawled over to the lifeless body of a girl. "She is dead. I can't live." HE then remembered he tried to kill himself to the same song her heard Luna kill herself to in his dream. Voldemort was there and he would have died if Draco hadn't stopped him.  
  
About to lose hope Harry remembered the flashes of Luna he saw. How it wasn't Luna. It couldn't have been. He ran out of the tower and back to the Gryffindor tower leaving Draco alone.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked puttering his hand on Harry shoulder, "Have you heard what happened to that Luna girl, apparently she was taken. Or at least some Ravenclaw saw her being carried out in to the woods."  
  
Harry asked around and Luna had been taken that morning while he was in the tower. It was a trick to keep Harry away.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, would you help me do some research in the library? I think I know what might have caused me to almost kill myself." His head was swarming with ideas. First he thought of the song, then the body in the tower, and Luna being carried to the woods.  
  
"What? You almost killed yourself? Are you bloody mad?" Ron was quite confused but despite that followed Harry and Hermione to the library.  
  
"So Harry, what are we researching?" Hermione looked excited to be able to look something up in the library but at the same time a bit terrified. Harry didn't answer her but ran into the library right to the sections of brainwashing, trances, and songs/spells.  
  
"I am looking for a song, it was depressing. I think Voldemort was using it to try and kill me. I wouldn't have heard it unless I went to the tower. I wouldn't have gone to the tower unless I thought someone I cared about was in trouble. Luna was in trouble and I went to her rescue but it was only a trick. I don't know why though she was being carried to the woods."  
  
"Right, a song but how did it go? Do you no the name of it?" Hermione was as determined as Harry was searching through books. Then one fell on Ron's foot.  
  
"Watch where you throw those books, their bloody thick." The book plopped open to a page with a song. The book began to play and Harry knew this song.  
  
"Close that book Ron!" He fell to his knees and reached for the book. He struggled to close it then snapped it shut. The cover of the book, "Deadly Melody's" was thick, black and covered with sharp thorns. "Ron, You found the Book!" Harry grabbed the book disregarding the thorns and carried it back to the tower.  
  
All three students put a deaf spell on themselves so they wouldn't be able to hear the song. Eagerly Harry flipped to the song, Tourniquet. H read through the song and showed it to Hermione and Ron. At the end a paragraph was shown.  
  
This song traced back to medieval times was used by wizards and witches to depress the greatest poets. It was successful until it began to do harm. Once magic folk realized the death it because they banned it but it never vanished. Legend tells that it was passed around by the wicked of all magic. It is even heard to get rid of some prisoners in Azkaban.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry was not satisfied with the information; none of it was the least bit useful. "Wait a minute. There's another page to it."  
The text read:  
  
The song is heard in many dreams. The pictures that come with it are the most depressing to the person. If the person also was to hear the song while awake it is meant that the dream will come true.  
  
Below the text was a picture of a girl. It seemed as if the girl was familiar. Then Harry saw it, her eyes. "That's Luna."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
R&R!!! Remember don't flame! Thank you, ~*StrAnger*~ 


	6. Love me not

Chapter 6  
  
A/N Thanks to reviewers, I heart each one of you. My story isn't always updated right away so thanks for being patient. Special thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter.  
Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus  
Zeromaru: Chaos Mode  
anon  
visitor

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry potter. Yes, I do wish I did. Please, don't sue me. Song by Evanescance in my fanfiction called Tourniquet

* * *

Harry's POV 

I looked at the picture, trying to make something of it. The passage on the song only confused me further. Where would she have been taken? A task like this requires a place no one would think of.  
"Wait one second..." Hermione grabbed me by my arm, "Your dream, where was it taking place?" Trying to remember I closed my eyes. It started to play in my head. I could hear the screaming starting off quiet then it got louder. Then I could see it, my old room; the hallway that my father died in. It was my family's safe house.  
"I recognize the place but it couldn't be it or I hope not..." I felt tears rolling down my face. I shouldn't cry after these many years. "It's my house."  
Hermione understood what I meant by saying "My house" but the reason he who must not be named would be there was appalling. Ron was just utterly confused, "Why in the bloody hell would they be at the Dursly's house?"  
Neither Hermione nor I answered him but instead we dashed to the record books. I ripped through the books making a horrible mess; papers flew every which way. "I found it! Here it is, 'Attack against Potters' by Reeta Skeeter."  
I bit my lip as I lifted the article to my sight. I skimmed the article untill I found the address of the house my family had hid in. After finding it I couldn't help but slip the article in my pocket to keep. "Let's go, we need to find Luna before this dream comes true. We can stop it if we try."  
I looked over to Hermione who looked ashamed. What could be wrong with saving Luna's life? "Harry, we'll miss are exams if we leave now. Can't we find her after classes?" Was she serious? Would she rather take exams while Luna was dying than save her and defeat Voldemort? I couldn't save Sirius or my parents but hell could not stop me from saving Luna.  
"Are you that coldhearted that you would just let Luna die? I can't believe you can even live with your self. Come on Ron, let's go ourselves." Ron and I shared disgusted looks as we walked to our room. "Listen to her, Ron. More interested in her bloody grades then saving an innocent life."  
I must have underestimated Ron because at least he was willing to help out his friends. "Harry, don't you think we would have been better off with Hermione's help? We should have at least tried to convince her."  
Although I knew Ron was right I shrugged him off and picked up my pace. By the time we reached my invisibility cloak and our brooms it dawned on me. I had no idea when this event as going to take place. My dream was not far into the night and sunset was only in two hours or so.  
We flew our selves down to my parent's old house and when we got there it looked almost abandoned. I was about to lose hope when I heard a faint scream coming from the house. I hoped off my broom and ran to the window. At first site the house looked completely normal but then I noticed that I couldn't see the stairs.  
I know the house had been too stories, "They must be on the second floor but how can we get there?" Ron looked almost as frightened as he did in our second year when we had encountered those spiders. I myself felt the pressure of the moment. "We need a plan."

* * *

Back t Hogwarts in the Girls Lavatory  
  
Hermione sat in the bathroom of moaning Myrtle with only five minutes to spare before her first exam. She could forget about Luna and perform stunningly on her exams or she could forget her exams and save Luna's life. As she thought about this aloud Myrtle overheard.  
"Are you mad? Even I wouldn't be so selfish to pass up the chance to save a friend. You stupid girls these days, if I wasn't dead I would be so well-off. Oh, the sorrow of being dead." Hermione knew Myrtle was completely right no matter how loony she was. She could always ask Professor Dumbledore to take the exams later. He would surely have understood the situation. Knowing how dim-witted she had been Hermione rushed to catch up with Harry.

* * *

Harry's Old House  
  
"Look here Harry, a passage behind these bushes. It looks like an opening." As it was, a large hole lay hidden behind some thorn bushes. It looked risky but it seemed we had not many more choices. As I crawled through the passage the house glowed with a blue light and a man appeared in front of us. I felt him grab me by the collar and before I knew it I was on the second floor.  
"So nice of you to join us for this event, potter." The one and only Voldemort walked up to me in a ghostly appearance. I lifted my wand to his face but he then pointed to the right of me. Luna Lovegood lay on the ground surrounded by his twisted followers. He threatened me with her life, how could I do anything without him hurting her?  
"Touch her at all and I'll have your head." Voldemort laughed in my face. This suddenly made me uncomfortable. Confidently he lifted up my chin and studied my face.  
"You have her eyes and I don't intend on having to touch her at all." I knew what he meant but I wouldn't let him do it. I can convince her to stop, I love her.  
Confidently I yelled to Luna, "I love you, don't do this to yourself." I waited for a reaction but Luna seemed not to notice. "Please show me you're alright." Luna got up and walked to me. No one seemed to care, all of them just watching. She walked closer to me so I could see her eyes. They looked so different from the soft and deep eyes I had seen before.  
"I can't love you, Harry" I shook my head and backed away. She didn't now what she was saying. "Just leave me here, I will be fine." I couldn't believe this. Why would she do this to me? Lead me around like a fool. She doesn't care for my feelings. No one has cared, not even Hermione.  
At that point a song began to play. The melody was familiar but I couldn't take it all in. I could see everyone I cared for before me. Each one had let me down. Each person had hurt me. It hurt too much to stand. I felt my body fall and I couldn't deal with the pain. My wand slowly rose to my heart. 

I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
(So much more)  
I lay dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal. 

I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
(So much more)  
I lay dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal.  
  
I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
  
Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forgive me?  
  
I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
  
(Return to me salvation)  
(I want to DIE!)  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied ?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.

* * *

To be continued... 


	7. An Ending to End it all

**Title:** In Need of a Friend 

**Author:** Puck Fido the StrAnger

**Rating:** PG-13 for now probably going to stay that way

**WARNINGS:** This is a Harry/Luna story. I just read a great fanfic about them and realized there weren't too many so I wanted to encourage this pairing since I personally love it.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Harry potter. Yes, I do wish I did. Please, don't sue me.

**A/N: **Thank you so much! To everyone who even took the time to read this fic. This will be it's last chapter! Review!

* * *

"I can't love you, Harry" I shook my head and backed away. She didn't now what she was saying. "Just leave me here, I will be fine." 

I couldn't believe this. Why would she do this to me? Lead me around like a fool. She doesn't care for my feelings. No one has cared, not even Hermione.

At that point a song began to play. The melody was familiar but I couldn't take it all in. I could see everyone I cared for before me. Each one had let me down. Each person had hurt me. It hurt too much to stand. I felt my body fall and I couldn't deal with the pain.

My wand slowly rose to my heart.

Suddenly there was no music and I snapped back to life. For some reason Voldemort look horrified and the reason became obvious, Dumbledore in the room. His eyes were not sparkling and his face was not gleaming. He did not look at all friendly but ice cold like he could never be cheery again. The headmaster and the Dark Lord faced each other, wands on the defense.

"This isn't just about that boy, Dumbledore." Voldemort spoke without even blinking. "There are greater things to do. I've known ever since my years at Hogwarts that I would only have one goal. I will be in complete power of Muggles and magic folk. And there are only two people who have been in my way." At that moment my scar burned more than it ever had.

A voice in my mind spoke to me, "Dumbledore will not save you. He will die and leave you alone. I will also be sure to kill that girl before you, that way you can witness her death. Everyone will die and you will watch. Even your friend Ronald, he is already dead. One of my followers killed him the moment I seized you.

Then I saw Voldemort say something. Avada Kedavra. Then I was alone. It was all black. My scar did something it hadn't done since fifth year. It burned worse then a lifetime with a hating family, even worse then having no parents. I felt the presence of Voldemort in my body.

I won't let him destroy anyone; the only way to kill him would be to kill myself. I took up my wand and pointed it at my own heart. No spell did this to me; it would be my own decision to demolish Voldemort.

"No, you wouldn't kill yourself. You could always join me; you're too brave to die." Voldemort's voiced echoed in my body.

"Avada Kedavra" I was prepared for the worst. My muscles tightened and my eyes widened. Then something strange happened, nothing. Could I not perform the spell, was I not powerful enough? Then I saw light, like I had just awoken from a terrible nightmare.

"Harry? Oh god-d, Harry you should have seen yourself" I looked around and noticed I was in the hospital wing. I saw Luna's face and it was beautiful. Yet, her eyes looked odd. She was herself no doubt but she was crying.

"Where's Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore?" It hit me, like a bullet. Something was wrong and I remembered watching Dumbledore die. "Dumbledore, first of all is fine. You were going mad, yelling and crying. I couldn't do anything Harry. You looked so hurt."

"No, that doesn't make sense. The music stopped and then Dumbledore was...he died! He tried to save me, like my parents! AND HE DIED!"

"Harry, why don't I get Professor-DUMBLEDORE!" In walked the headmaster of Hogwarts with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, so we see each other again in the hospital. We should not make this a habit. Ms. Lovegood, why don't you go back to the Ravenclaw dormitory and have a rest." Luna back away from Harry's bed and walked slowly out of the hospital wing.

"First, you must be wondering why I am alive before you. Voldemort had set up a spell, which does not do anything but create an illusion. He created the illusion of me entering the room and of me dying a painful death. You, for as long as you were in eyesight of Voldemort had been under his spell."

"Ron? How is Ron? Voldemort had said that he was dead, but that isn't true right"

"He is fine. No one is hurt, but Voldemort I must sadly say escaped. I am happy to say that he will not be returning for quite some time. As for you, get some rest and in no time you will be up and running."

The next morning I woke up in the hospital bed feeling good as new. Yet, had everything that happened been a dream? It felt so surreal sitting on the bed, sunlight showing through the open windows. I jumped from the bed and ran out of the hospital.

In the great hall I saw Hermione and Ron. "Hey, 'Mione! Ron" Quickly, I ran and hugged them like I hadn't seen them in years.

"Harry, it's great to see you have your strength back. I'm so glad you're ok." Hermione said trying to fix my Hair.

"That's right, you look well rested mate." Ron jokingly rubbed my head putting my hair back to its normal stage.

"Thanks guys but do you know where Luna is?" Ron and Hermione shrugged, they hadn't seen her since the encounter with Voldemort.

Then I realized where Luna was, the one place that belonged to her. I ran up several flights of stairs and finally came to a passage. I walked through and went up a few more steps. Then I saw her, she was lying at the window with her eyes closed.

"Oh Ms. Lovegood..."

* * *

sniff a happy ending...AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! Finished with this fic but be sure to read my others! 


End file.
